This invention relates to a granular dietetic foodstuff, a process for its production and to its use as an appetite suppressant.
The production of a protein concentrate in granulate form from low fat or fat-free edible curds, as well as its use as dietetic foodstuff, is known. Such a granulate usually is produced from fresh curds, which are as low as possible in fats, by first mechanically removing a part of the whey and then granulating and drying. Numerous difficulties are involved in the production of such products. For example, it is not always possible to obtain a uniformly granular granulate. When the mass obtained after partial removal of the whey is too moist, it cannot be granulated since it is smeary or the granules stick together. If the material is too dry, it tends to crumble and too high a proportion of dust and fine granules is obtained after drying. Due to the variations in water content and the varying properties of the curds resulting therefrom, it is difficult to carry out a continuous and reproducible process for the production of the granulate since it is not possible to adjust the water content to constant values by mechanical processes.
It has now been found that a protein granulate suitable as a dietetic foodstuff can be produced in a technically simple manner in accordance with the process of this invention.